


The Wedding Anniversary

by alyssa146



Series: Dysfunctional Life [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raligence is now a Junior in college, her and Tom are still going strong. Shes heading home for the weekend-as her parents are renewing their vows. And she cant help but daydream and wish is was her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp! This will not be the only timestamp in this series, theres still so much I want to write for this story. I might even write a small sequel sometime about Raligence and Tom starting a family.

I let out a huff of breath as I heaved my duffel bag in the car. “Kassi are you ready yet? We have to go! Were supposed to be there at two!”

She walked out of our apartment, her bag dragging on the ground. “Why did I pack so much?”

I rolled my eyes “because you’re retarded?”

She paused and shot me a hateful glare. I laughed.

I opened the trunk and helped her throw her bag in; we climbed in the car and started off.

“Is Tom coming?”

“Yeah, he and Bill are coming tomorrow evening. They have some band things to tie up. “

“Who else is coming?”

I gave her a look “everyone you know that. Besides us the only ones coming in tonight are Uncle Chad, Uncle Misha, Uncle Jim, and both my grandparents.”

She groaned “full house?”

“They are renewing their vows Kass.”

She grinned “I still can’t believe your dad reproposed to your mom! So fucking sweet.”

I smiled back “mom called me crying after too! Apparently dad did better this time than he did the first.”

She laughed “tell me again I forgot.”

I turned the radio down “he took mom to their favorite place in Austin, then he took him to the park and he had the gazebo lit up and there was a trail of rose petals and all that glorious romantic stuff. And dad even wrote and sang a song for him.”

She tilted her head back and groaned “God so sweet it hurts.”

 

A couple hours later we finally made it home. I abandoned my bags and jumped out of the car-bursting in the house.

“Mama? Daddy?”

Footsteps pounded down the stairs and moms grinning face appeared. “My baby!” He held his arms out and I jumped in them, hugging his neck tight.

“I missed you so much honey, I’m so glad your home.”

I closed my eyes and breathed in my mom’s smell. He always smelled like cinnamon and home.

He pulled back his eyes watery and planted a kiss on my cheek.

“Where’s dad?”

“His on his way home, he had to pick up some groceries for tonight. Were making your favorite.”

I beamed “Salmon?’

He nodded with a smile “of course.”

“Baby? I’m home. I couldn’t get the Italian bread they were out so-“

I grinned widely as he froze “hey daddy.”

He smiled back and dropped the grocery bags before picking me up and twirling me around.

“Yall do know I’m 21 right?”

They laughed and dad ruffled my hair “your never too old for us ladybug.”

I plopped down on the couch “so when’s everyone else coming?”

Mom picked up the grocery bags “around 5, just in time for dinner! Are Tom and Bill coming?”

“Yeah tomorrow.” I yelled to the kitchen.

“Good because the wedding is Saturday.”

“Well that’s two days away guys.”

“I’m glad I get to share this with you two.”


	2. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter! This will not be the only timestamp I will be making more so you know!

"Ralgience! Get your little blonde butt down here please !" 

I huffed as I rolled over in bed to glance at the alarm clock. 8:30 in the freaking morning.

Kassi groaned from behind me . "May I ask why the hell Jared's calling for you so early? And if he says he needs help getting ready for the wedding this early when its 2 days away I'll kill him."

I snorted, "good luck with that." I threw the covers back and padded out my room and down the stairs groggily.

"Mom what's the deal? Its to early for any wed--" I trailed off , my eyes growing wide "Tom!"

I grinned broadly as I skipped across the room and launched myself in his arms.

"Your not supposed to be here till tonight!"

He smiled softly as he brushed my hair back, "Bill and I got done early. So we decided to come on down."

I glanced over his shoulder and frowned "where is Bill?"

"I'm here!" Someone wheezed.

I stifled a giggle as Bill trudged through the doorway heaving his giant suitcase.

"Thanks for the help Tom."

Tom smiled sheepishly "sorry little brother , I got caught up. I was about to come I swear."

Bill rolled his eyes but grinned as they landed on me. "I would love a hug from my best friend who I haven't seen in 2 weeks."

I smiled and detached myself from Tom before walking over and throwing my arms around Bills lanky frame.

"Its been torture just being alone with Tom."

Tom scoffed "you've lived with me for 25 years Bill. Shut up."

We shared a smile as Kassi entered the room. " Thank God its you two I thought Jared was ready to jump into chores."

And just like that mom came in " well I'm glad your all reunited, the more the merrier we need all the help we can get."

"Mom its early, do we need to start now? And didn't you and dad hire a wedding planner?"

He gave me a stern look and planted his hands on his thin hips. " Raligence Mallory Ackles this is mine and your father's wedding anniversary and I would appreciate it if my daughter would be so kind as to help celebrate her parents love."

I winced and ducked my head in shame "I'm sorry mama your right I shouldn't be so selfish."

His face softened "its OK baby girl. I just... You weren't involved the first time and we'll it wasn't that spectacular because we were so young and I just want this one to be...perfect."

I smiled and walked over throwing my arms around his waist " it will be mama, I promise."

 

I bit my lip as I twirled in the mirror. My maroon dress swaying with me.

It was gorgeous. It went to the floor and slit up the side, the sleeves hanging down the shoulder's.

I was to be mom's maid of honor. It would be a weird wedding. It wouldn't be all boys like you would expect. 

On mom's side he would have me, Aunt Megan, Uncle Chad, Uncle Jeff, and even Kassi.

And in dads would be Uncle Josh, Aunt Mackenzie, Uncle Chris, and Uncle Steve.

And my little brothers would be walking mom down the aisle and they would also be standing up there.

I had yet to see my brothers, they had been staying with my grandparents. Dads parents , for the weeks while mom and dad got everything situated.

But since the wedding was tomorrow they would be here tonight since we were all going out to eat together .

"Sweetie?"

I turned , startled as mom entered. I didn't even hear him k knock.

He smiled happily "oh honey you look gorgeous. I knew you would."

I smiled back " thanks mom. I can't believe you and dad are getting married tomorrow... Or well, remarried I guess.'

He chuckled softly " it is wild huh? Seems like yesterday I married your father. Its going to be 10 years."

I frowned " But I'm 21?"

He groaned "don't remind me. Honey didn't you know your father and I weren't married when you were born?"

"You weren't?"

He shook his head "nope we didn't get married till you were one. Your father was to chicken shit to pop the question. And hell if I was going to."

I laughed " so why don't I remember it?"

"Oh baby you were just a little thing. Besides you had Johndas you were so sick. I remember I was so upset I wanted you in the wedding so bad, but mom ended up having to sit with you. You were as yellow as a lemon."

I flushed "no I wasn't."

He snickered " I do have pictures."

I shook my head, "no thanks. And don't show Tom I'll never hear the end of it."

He nodded with a smirk "duly noted." He stood up. "Well you better start getting ready your brothers will be here soon, and you know they'll latch on."

"Okay, I will."

 

I was pulling on my Stella McCartney dress when I heard childish giggles downstairs and I grinned. I rushed down the stairs and to the living room.

My brothers were folding themselves in my parents arms, everyone stood around smiling and I realized they were waiting on me.

"Hey monkeys."

They whipped their heads around and smiling toothlessly. "Rali!"

They ran over and latched onto my legs and I laughed before bending down carefully and hugging them. "Did y'all miss me?"

Tom looked up " we missed you so much sissy we don't like you to go away so long."

My face fell "I'm sorry boys, you know I have to."

Shep pouted "but why not stay home?"

I ruffled his hair " I have to go to school that's why."

Dad came over "OK kiddos stop pestering your sister its time to eat."

I met dad bribe them off before hugging my grandparent's. "Darlin I swear every time I see you, your more stunning."

I blushed "thanks Nana."

 

"You ready?" 

I turned to face Aunt Megan . "To see my parents get married? Yes."

She smiled and rubbed my arm "honey I just want you to know I'm so proud of you. We all are, you've accomplished so much .And your going to make a great actress."

I smiled widely "thanks Aunt Meg." She kissed my head swiftly. "OK let's go see your mom."

Mom was a nervous wreck . "Mama your already married to the man, what's the big idea?"

He gave me a sharp glare "the big deal is this time its different. Everything's bigger, fancier. And I have all my kids here. Plus were way more famous than we were 10 years ago."

I rolled my eyes fondly "mom your already married. You can't screw this up. Plus dads waiting for you, I talked to Uncle Josh a couple minutes ago and he said dad is bursting out of his skin with excitement."

He gave me an apprehensive look, "really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

He shook his head.

"Exactly. His waiting for you so let's go ok?"

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

 

I waited at the end anxiously. When I had walked down dad had grinned wide, and I imagined his jaws would be hurting later. But of course he would probably be to preoccupied to notice.

But then mom came down and I thought if dad smiled any wider his face would split in half.

He looked so happy. And then for the third time in my life I saw my dad cry. A very Dean like cry just a couple of perfect tears. But they were enough to make mom's eyes swell.

And when he had reached the end mom reached out a swiped them away , lovingly. And I thought I was gonna burst into tears right there.

When they got to their vows, I grew jealous.

I wanted this so bad. But would it ever be me?

I knew how close Bill and Tom were, how in interviews they spoke about never moving apart from each other. And how they wouldn't get married.

And I didn't see Tom changing his ways because of me.

Would we last? We had been together for 4 years but was that enough?

And I decided right then as my parents professed their love to one another that I would have this. One way or another.

I grinned admiringly as dad stepped close for the kiss and dipped mom down slamming their lips together in a magical kiss.

 

At the reception I danced with both my Uncles Jeff and Josh. And then was swept away by Uncle Chad who I was twirled around by for at least 20 minute's. And then my parents caught me for some pictures and the father daughter dances.

And I watched with fond eyes as they reunited for their first dance.

"Come here often?"

I turned to see Tom smiling and I snorted " oh yes all the time but you better watch out, I have a boyfriend."

He laughed and we turned our gazes back to my parents. 

My dad swept mom in his first gets carading through his hair soothingly as his other hand held his hip securely.

Mom blushed and smiled as dad whispered something in his ear and I shook my head with a knowing smile.

" I've never seen two people more in love than them."

I nodded proudly " they've been in love everyday since they met. They make everyone jealous...even my grandparents."

He glanced at me "I was watching you, you know. Earlier. I saw the longing look."

I stiffined "Tom i--"

"Its ok baby its natural for a woman to be jealous about this stuff. I know what you want, and I'm not saying right now it won't happen because I don't know but Rali don't hold it to me ok?"

I sighed, that's the best I would get.

So I settled for keeping my eyes on my parents and drowining myself in their love. And just for tonight I could pretend maybe that one day that could be me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked it! Comments are loved!


End file.
